Full Moon
by Lupinette
Summary: Remus Lupin est lycanthrope. Nymphadora Tonks est métamorphomage. Ils ont décidé de faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Mais Remus n'était pas tout à fait pour au début. Quels sentiments peutil bien ressentir lors d'une de ces nuits qu'il redoute tant


**Disclaimer:** les personnages mis en scène appartiennent à JKR, bien que le concept soit totalement différent...

**Présentation:** Remus Lupin est lycanthrope. Nymphadora Tonks est métamorphomage. Ils ont décidé de faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Mais Remus n'était pas tout à fait pour au début. Quels sentiments peut-il bien ressentir lors d'une de ces nuits qu'il redoute tant?

**Inspiration:** Cette source étant complètement exploitée dans ce tout petit OneShot, je me dois de mentionner que l'idée me vient entièrement de la chanson _"Full Moon"_ de _Sonata Arctica_, excellent groupe de heavy metal. Les paroles ayant donné lieu au texte sont retranscrites et traduites au plus fidèle de ma main, bien qu'il me faille mentionner que certaines tournures de phrase m'ont donné du fil à retordre. J'espère que cela sera suffisamment compréhensible pour les non-anglophones.

**Compréhension:** C'est la seule chose que j'attends de vous! Ce mini OS a été écrit sur peu de temps, en pleine nuit, et c'est la première fois que je tente l'expérience de suivre le schéma d'une chanson dans son intégralité. J'espère que cela vous plaira, si c'est le cas, pensez à me le faire savoir par review, et si ça ne l'est pas, dites-moi ce qui vous déplaît par review. Cela ne pourra que m'aider à progresser. Bonne mini-lecture!

**Full Moon**

_**Sitting in a corner all alone,  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
watching the night come in from the window, window**  
Assis dans un coin tout seul,  
regardant fixement depuis le fond de son âme,  
en observant la nuit entrer de la fenêtre, fenêtre_

Il regarde la nuit tomber, et une décharge naît dans le bas de son dos pour remonter le long de son échine jusqu'au plus haut de sa nuque. Le premier frisson. Il s'ensuivra beaucoup d'autres, beaucoup trop. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et soupire. Pourquoi doit-il passer cette épreuve ? Pourquoi, encore une fois, est-il isolé ?

_**It'll all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again  
In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding  
It has no name, there's one for every season  
Makes him insane to know**  
Tout va s'effondrer cette nuit, la Pleine Lune est à nouveau là  
Dans la maladie et la santé, arrangement exigeant ainsi  
Cela n'a pas de nom, il y en a une pour chaque saison  
Le rendant fou de le savoir_

Tout va s'effondrer, sa vie va s'arrêter encore une fois. Il ne peut rien y faire, c'est vingt-huit jours de calme et de sérénité contre quelques heures de domination à laquelle il doit se soumettre. Mais ces quelques heures suffisent à rendre le reste du temps impossible à envisager avec calme. L'appréhension, la peur de causer du tort, l'obligation de rester distant avec tout le monde… Il n'en peut plus de vivre ainsi, mais il n'a pas le choix… Et la Pleine Lune arrive… Encore une fois…

_**Running away from it all  
"I'll be safe in a cornfields", he thinks  
Hunted by his own,  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky**  
Courant loin de tout cela_  
"_Je serai à l'abri dans un champ de maïs," pense-t-il  
Hanté par ses pairs,  
de nouveau il ressent la lune monter dans le ciel_

Pourquoi, se demande-t-il encore. Mais il ne vient aucune réponse. Que fait-il là, à s'enfuir ? Il ne veut causer de tort à personne… Il n'a rien fait pour mériter un tel rejet de la part des siens. Se réfugier dans les champs, loin de tous. De toutes façons, ils ne veulent pas de lui. Courir se mettre à l'abri, pour ne pas risquer sa propre vie au moment où il ne contrôlera plus rien… Et là, dans le ciel, la Lune monte, s'approchant de sa plénitude assassine…

_**Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore  
Someone's at the door, understanding too demanding  
Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending  
Makes him insane to know**  
Trouver une grange dans laquelle dormir, mais peut-il encore se cacher  
Quelqu'un est à la porte, arrangement exigeant trop  
Cela peut être une erreur, c'est l'amour qui ne s'arrête pas  
Le rendant fou de le savoir_

Il s'est mis à l'abri, espérant que les autres le soient aussi. Il est exténué, mais tout va à peine commencer. Du repos serait le bienvenu, mais il est trop nerveux pour même pouvoir fermer l'œil.  
Un mouvement. Il y a quelqu'un. L'aurait-on suivi ? Qui pourrait bien vouloir s'approcher de lui un soir pareil ? Qui serait assez fou ? Il ne veut faire de mal à personne…  
Et surtout pas à elle. L'amour la rend-il aveugle à tel point qu'elle risque sa vie ? Non, elle ne peut pas faire une chose pareille… Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur…

_**She should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away)  
Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
She sees the change in him but can't  
(run away run away, run away)**_  
**_See what became out of her man... Full moon_**  
_Elle ne devrait pas fermer la porte ouverte  
(fuis, fuis, fuis)  
La Pleine Lune est dans le ciel, et il n'est plus un homme  
Elle voit le changement en lui, mais ne peut pas  
(fuis, fuis, fuis)  
Voir ce qui est sorti de son homme… Pleine Lune_

Non, elle ne peut pas rester… Elle doit fuir… Mais cela lui ferait tellement de bien si elle lui tenait compagnie… Rien qu'à l'imaginer près de lui pour le réconforter, il se sent déjà mieux. Mais elle ne s'imagine pas ce que c'est. Même si elle est capable de l'affronter, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il est, tout au fond de lui. Elle sait, mais ne comprend pas vraiment. Comment pourrait-elle ? Pourquoi reste-t-elle ? Et pourquoi cette Pleine Lune brille-t-elle si fort ce soir ? Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi ?

_**Swimming across the bay,  
the night is gray, so calm today  
She doesn't want that way.  
"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."**  
Nageant à travers la baie,  
la nuit est grise, tellement calme aujourd'hui  
Elle ne veut pas de cette manière._  
"_Nous devons faire l'amour jusqu'au bout cette nuit…"_

Il la comprend encore, il parvient encore à réaliser ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Et il est d'accord. Elle veut le soutenir, jusqu'au bout, de la manière la plus aimante qu'elle connaisse. Une partie de lui se refuse à ça… Mais cette partie est incapable de reprendre le dessus. Ses sens sont trop développés, son cerveau trop atrophié pour qu'il puisse résister à son désir de la savoir près de lui, de se savoir et se sentir en elle. Elle s'offre à lui, il l'aime, pourquoi chercher…

_**In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore  
Hundred moons or more, he's been howling  
Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending  
Mess on the floor again...**  
Dans la brume du matin, il ne peut plus combattre  
Sous des centaines de lunes ou plus, il a hurlé  
Frappe à la porte, et crie que cela va bientôt finir  
Du désordre au sol, encore…_

Il n'a pas résisté, il a succombé aux deux êtres qui ont leur mot à dire dans sa vie, que ce soit désiré ou non. La première l'a soutenu, la seconde a fait de lui quelque chose d'immonde qui a failli tout détruire sur son passage, qui l'aurait fait si la première ne l'avait pas amadoué. Il a hurlé sous la seconde, repus de la première. Il ne lui fera pas de mal, elle lui ressemble trop, elle est presque comme lui. Il n'est pas affamé non plus, il ne partira pas à la chasse. Non, il va rester avec elle, pour la garder près de lui…

_**She should not lock the open door  
(run away run away, run away)  
Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
She sees the change in him but can't  
(run away run away, run away)**_  
**_See what became out of her man... Full moon_**  
_Elle ne devrait pas fermer la porte ouverte  
(fuis, fuis, fuis)  
La Pleine Lune est dans le ciel, et il n'est plus un homme  
Elle voit le changement en lui, mais ne peut pas  
(fuis, fuis, fuis)  
Voir ce qui est sorti de son homme…_

Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, elle n'aurait pas dû l'approcher en cette nuit sanglante. Mais elle l'a fait, en dépit du bon sens. Elle veut prouver qu'elle l'aime tel qu'il est. Mais elle a beau l'aimer du plus profond d'elle et sembler l'accepter tout entier, elle ne le connaîtra jamais, elle ne pourra jamais savoir ce qu'il est…


End file.
